Please Don't Leave Me Behind
by ZombieCereal
Summary: When Loki hear's about Thor's engagement to Sif he is torn apart. He want's to be with Thor and will do everything to stop their marriage. Will Loki's efforts be enough to stop them? Or will he be alone forever? Rated M for angst, death, gore, sex.
1. Chapter 1

The nights in Asgard are always warm but to Loki this particular night was as cold as Jotunheim. Thor was to be married to Sif and there was nothing he could do about it. The worst part of it was that Thor wanted to be married to that creature! Loki saw her as one of Asgard's most vile woman. Heck she was more muscular than he was! "The marriage is in two months time. I must do something to prevent such a vile alliance." Loki muttered to himself. Speed walking to his brother's bedroom to talk some sense into that idiot's big but useless brain. Loki was stopped in the hallway by one of his childhood healers.

"Prince Loki, what are you doing up so late? Are you ill?" she said while grabbing Loki by the chin to get a closer look at his face. Normally the god of mischief would have sent anyone who dared touch him like that flying across the room but Eira was like a grandmother to him so he did nothing but snort. " I'm fine do not worry about me. I'm just going over to congratulate my brother on his engagement." "Oh my little Prince I know that is not what you are going to do. In fact, you are upset by the engagement. Am I wrong?"

Curse Eira, Loki had always hated being called little prince and how she could always see right through his lies. Loki suspected it was because she had taken care of him and Thor when they were children. "No, you're wrong. Why would I be upset over his engagement? I wish nothing but the best for my brother." Loki lied while trying to keep eye contact with her to a minimum. "Oh little Prince. You cannot lie to me. But listen, and listen well. You cannot ever be with Thor the way that Sif can. It would not be a proper matrimony and your parents will be very angry with you. Thor needs a Queen to sit with him on the throne not another Prince. Asgard needs to keep their tradition of man and woman rulers. If you want your brother to truly be happy you will let him marry her." With that statement Eira swiftly walks away to attend to her late night duties.

"...But what if I want to be happy?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction for thorki. My first one isn't finished yet but I decided to write this one because i'm having a writer's block for that one. OTL

I hope you guys enjoy reading this even if it's a little short. Please leave reviews or just comments :) I love seeing that people enjoy what i'm writing.

Let me know what you guys think ok? :D Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Upset over Eira's words Loki practically bashed in Thor's bedroom door. As soon as Loki entered the golden Prince's room he had to jump right back out to dodge mjolnir. Loki was always so impressed with how fast Thor's reactions were even when he was half asleep. "Brother is that you? How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I am sleeping. It is hard for me to distinguish between friend or foe when i'm tired." "You never minded before. In fact, you used to invite me in every single night." Loki whispered while reaching up to stroke Thor's cheek. However, Loki's wrist was caught by Thor's powerful grip before his hand could come in contact with his cheek. "What do you think you're doing brother?" Smirking Loki pulled his arm away from Thor "I thought you liked being stroked. Anyway may I come in or would you rather speak out in the hallway for everyone to hear?" Sighing heavily Thor stepped to the side to allow the mischievous God into his bedroom.

"Thor I wanted to ask you about those times you used to speak of how you'd fight for me no matter what. How you'd take down all nine realms if it was necessary. Do you still feel that way? And what of our plans to break tradition together? We were to be Asgard's first rulers to be brothers and lovers. Did you really mean it?"

"Loki we were young then y-" Thor was cut off by his brother's tight hug around his waist. Though Loki was tall he still looked up a little at Thor when talking to him. Smiling Loki recalled all the silly nights they'd have talking about shocking their parents by telling them of their love. They even went as far as planning out their own wedding. "Thor remember all the little silly details we used to talk about? I remember how you told me you'd like a deep maroon carpet stretching out from Asgard's castle all the way down to the Bifrost. Also remember you promised you'd let me make all the table clothes a dark green instead of your favorite gold. I don't care if it doesn't match. It'll be our wedd- "

"Loki Loki LOKI!" Thor shouted "You cannot speak freely about what we used to do! I am about to be king and I am engaged to Sif! She will not be pleased to hear about our previous acts or childish fantasies."

Loki's smile immediately changed to a frown "Childish fantasies? You make it sound as if we were children talking about defeating frost giants. How can you speak so lightly of the love we have for each other?!" Loki hissed while pulling away in disgust. Sighing Thor muttered "Had...brother had. It was a mistake that I will not forgive myself for. We are brothers not lovers. Please Loki try to understand."

"Oh I understand. I understand very well. I was just another one of those silly maids you used to bed without any strings attached! Am I right?! Asgard's new king, a breaker of hearts. One who lies more than I, the god of mischief with the silver tongue. I hope you and your new wife burns with all of Asgard!"

It's been over a month since Loki had his confrontation with his brother. He had not seen him since. Loki had spent all of his time hiding in Asgard's fine library and traveling the nine realms looking for a new home. He wanted to get as far away as possible when his stupid brother became King. One more week and then they'd be off with this big wedding of sorts that should have been his not Sif's. Packing his bags Loki decided it'd be best if he traveled throughout the different realms. He never did like staying in the same place for too long anyway. Groaning Loki tried to lift his bag only to find that it was far too heavy because of all his spell books. He didn't want to use magic to carry his bags since he felt it'd use more of his energy though now it seemed that he had no choice. Well since i'm using magic I might as well bring some clothes then. While trying to force another pair of trousers into his already full bag Loki heard screaming out in the hallway. Pulling his door open he saw Thor on the floor with...was that blood pooling out from under him? Forgetting all about how angry he was with his brother Loki rushed to his aid.

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh my what's going on O_O?! Do you feel the feels? I feel bad for loki ;^; I also want to punch Thor but then he'll beat me up .x. What do you guys think? As always I love reviews whether it's constructive criticism, regular comments, or comments full of feels :D I love them all!

A shoutout to my first four reviewers for this story! I love you guys!

ryodai89: You said you need to see more so here it is :D! I hope I didn't disappoint!

HeavyMetalSlasher: aha yes yes I can see why you don't like sif. Loki doesn't like her either :D

EvilConcubine: Thanks for the review :) Here's the next chapter! I guess people think he deserves less because he's a trouble maker.

YouThereintheTrunks: Thank you for reading even though it's so short :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor Thor! What happened?! Get up! It's not safe here." Getting no response from his brother Loki groaned as he slowly pulled Thor to his own room. Locking his door Loki gasped at the long laceration starting from Thor's neck down to his stomach. Panicking he began removing Thor's armor as quick and careful as he could. He didn't know much about healing magic since there were plenty of healers in Asgard but he knew enough to stop the bleeding. Pressing hard against Thor's chest Loki muttered a long incantation of words, when he finished all that remained was a light scar. Staring down at Thor's chest Loki began to feel his face redden. Shaking his head angrily he reminded himself that such thoughts should not be allowed.

Hearing a loud thud Loki found himself on the floor with his own door on top of him. "WHERE IS THE ASGARDIAN PRINCE?! IS HE RUNNING LIKE A LITTLE PRINCESS?!" the monster taunted. Oh no Thor is laying there unconscious, I have to do something Loki though to himself. Using his magic Loki propelled the door on top of him at the giant monster hoping that it'll knock the giant off it's feet. However, the door just shattered upon impact causing the monster to become angrier. "YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME?! I WILL GRIND YOUR BONES DOWN TO POWDER MY BREAD!" Looking closely at the monster Loki froze. This is a frost giant! They're real?! Loki had never seen one except for in the storybooks his mother used to read him before bed time.

**Author's note: **Loki does not know he is a frost giant yet O: -gasping face

How can I de-. Loki's thoughts were interrupted by the giant tackling him right through a wall. Not built for hand to hand combat Loki could do nothing but yelp in pain. Not giving him the chance to get up the giant began punching him over and over. Coughing out blood and not able to make a sound Loki silently prayed to himself. Please Thor please wake up I need you. I can't fight him alone.

Then suddenly the punchings stopped. Opening his eyes slowly Loki could see the frost giant withering away to his right. Thor had killed it and was now calling out for Sif. Typical. He obviously wouldn't even bother seeing if i'm alive or not Loki thought bitterly before fading away to darkness.

"Will he be alright?" Thor questioned Eira and the other healers over and over again. After seeing his brother's battered up state and seeing Sif nearby Thor had called out for her to help him clear a path to the healer's room so that he could transport Loki faster. That was all he could do. Upset that he could not do the handiwork that Loki had done by healing him Thor stomped around back and forth in front of the room Loki was placed in.

"Thor, do not fret Loki will be alright. Have a seat, he's had worse. Remember all the times when his sorcery training backfired on him? He survived all that and he will definitely survive this."

Worried, Thor continues pacing but says "You are right Lady Sif, the healers will have him up and playing mischiefs on us in no time".

* * *

**Author's Note: **I seem to write really short chapters :/ Sorry guys I have a really short attention span. But I will make up for all these short chapters by updating quickly! I'll be writing at least 2 to 3 chapters a week to make up for it! yup yup yup :] Once again please leave me comments/reviews I love them and they keep me writing! When I don't get any reviews I feel like i'm just writing to myself. .x.

Shout out to some of my reviewers :D

HeavyMetalSlasher : Thor was patched up by Loki so he's fine! Hopefully Thor is in denial when he said he didn't love Loki anymore

YouThereintheTrunks : aha Loki the runaway child who drops everything for Thor. squee! 3 cute mental image.

ryodai89 : i'm so glad you like my fan fiction! (Have you ever seen adventure time? If so I feel like the ice king asking people "so do you like my fan fic?" if you haven't seen it then just ignore this i'm just babbling :D )

Paola Dysson : How do you feel about Thor now? O: still a butt?

ShaunFrost: THANK YOU! you're too kind!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been weeks since Loki had been unconscious, when he finally did open his eyes he was surprised to see Thor sitting besides him. "Brother! You're finally awake!" he shouted while pulling Loki up into a bear hug. "ow ow ow good to see you too but i'm still sore Thor" Putting the bruised God of mischief down Thor smiled. "Sorry i'm just glad to see you're awake. You have been unconscious for 5 long weeks."

"5 weeks?! Oh...well I guess I missed your wedding then. How was it?" "My wedding? I postponed it. Sif was not happy about postponing it for so long but I would not have a wedding without my brother as my best man!"

"Best man? Ah... Well... nevermind" Loki sighs and looks out a window.

"What's wrong? You don't look so happy, was it something I said?"

"No... just tired. Thor could you come back later I want to go back to sleep."

"If that is what you wish. I will return at a later hour."

As soon as the door shut Loki buries his head in his blankets. Best man? Is this some kind of torture? He knows that it hurts me enough to even attend that blasted wedding. Mumbling to himself Loki hears his door squeak open. "Thor I thought I told you to leave me alone for a bit." he groaned and glared up, expecting to see Thor but instead saw a pale man's face. Startled Loki jumps backwards only to lose balance and fall backwards onto the floor.

"Odinson why so surprised? Do you not recognize a great sorcerer?"

"A great sorcerer? You look like a man overcome with death! What is it you want from me!?"

"I don't want anything from you. In fact I want to help you. This wedding you do not want it to commence. I can stop it for you."

"At what price? I know sorcerers never do anything for free. I am one myself you know."

Chuckling to himself the pale man glided over to Loki. Glancing over at his feet Loki noticed he was using a levitating spell.  
"Too lazy to walk sorcerer? Surely some exercise will be good for you. Your bones will wither away soon if you do not get some movement soon."

Breaking into a creepy smile the sorcerer places himself right in front of Loki then chants a quick spell in a dialogue that even Loki could not understand.

"It is done Odinson. I do not ask for anything in return but instead I also give you this gift." Tossing a heavy book at Loki the pale sorcerer disappears into thin air.

What was that about and what is this book? Loki glances down and runs his fingers over the cover of the book. Is that?! Shocked Loki backs away quickly from the book. The cover! It's made with Midgardian skin! What sort of sick twisted secrets are within this book. Curious yet disturbed Loki picks up the book using his bed sheet. I will have to burn this sheet when I am done skimming through this book. Flipping through the pages he noticed that all of them were blank except for the first page. The language seemed to be in an ancient dialogue that Loki was not familiar with. I guess i'll have to visit Asgard's library later to see what language this is. With a sigh Loki tucks it between his mattress to keep it safe. Laying back down Loki drifted off to sleep.

There was suddenly a piercing scream. Sitting straight up Loki could hear the screams getting louder and louder. Great the screams are getting closer to my room he thought in disdain. Once again Loki found his door being kicked in but this time it was by that she woman Sif.

"LOKI! What sort of mischief is this?!" She screamed and pointed to her head.

It took everything in Loki to keep himself from laughing. It seemed that all her hair had been ripped out from her scalp. She was bald and looked more like a man. To Loki this was a delight until she pointed an accusing finger at him. "HOW DARE YOU! I am your FUTURE queen and you dare pull a childish prank like this! I WILL send you to the depths of helheim with my BARE HANDS!" Lunging at Loki and literally strangling him Thor had to pry her hands off.

"Sif we cannot undo what he has done to you if he is dead. Please calm down." Turning to Loki, Thor looked at him with almost hateful eyes. Oh how I hate that look. Everyone looks at me that way Loki thought. "Brother please restore Sif to how she was before. I do not want any trouble." "As funny as this is Thor I did not do it. I was in my room the whole time."

"LIAR! I saw you snooping about with all my hair! Give it back you lying mischievous FREAK!"

Angered and being the only thing next to Loki he tossed his pillow at her. "WRETCH! I already told you it was not me! Though if it was I wouldn't even think about giving your hair back. You deserve everything unfortunate coming your way!"

"ENOUGH! Loki for this you will be punished. Committing such a mischievous deed to the future queen of Asgard is unacceptable. Lady Sif go with these guards, they will take you to some elves who will try to undo this magic.

Stunned Loki stared in fear at his father.

"Father please believe me I had nothing to do with this. It was the sorcerer."  
"Enough of your lies Loki. I will be deciding your fate. Thor go comfort your future wife."

With only Odin in the room Loki shivers. What sort of punishment would this old man choose for him."Loki for your mischievous act I want you to be the wedding planner for Thor's wedding."

WEDDING PLANNER? Has this old fool lost his mind. Loki, still in shocked could not respond.

"Since Sif's wedding planner has become ill you will do it. You will do a good job the guards will make sure of it. There will be no way for you to destroy her happiness anymore than you already have. You will also be part of the cleanup crew for after their wedding ends." With that Odin stomps off leaving Loki behind.

I should have just blasted that sorcerer out of my room Loki thought glumly to himself. Now I have to pick up trash and decorate a wedding that should have been mine for Sif. Am I fated to be miserable forever?

* * *

**Author's note: ** Hi readers! :] Here's your next chapter! I tried to write a lot more...though it's not actually a lot more .x. but yea! I'll be going on vacation starting monday and won't be back till wednesday night so i'm hoping to actually write another chapter for you guys this weekend. Once again please leave comments/reviews it really keeps me going! Without them I wouldn't have the will to write. OTL

Btw are any of you stony fans? [Tony(iron man)/steve (captain america)] I was thinking of writing a fan fiction about them too. Not too sure yet.

Shout out to some of my reviewers!

ShaunFrost : So glad you love reading this! It's such an honor to have readers who enjoy my story so much.

EvilConcubine: Here's another chapter for you :D

Paola Dysson: aha yea I should probably put a warning up in the story about all the angst. But angst makes the stories on so interesting! tehe

YouThereintheTrunks: No problem! I update for all my reviewers because they love reading my humble story. 3

ryodai89: Another chapter for you! Hopefully this chapter is a bit longer and satisfies your hunger! I will try to squeeze another chapter in this weekend before my vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Prince Loki we should really get started. The wedding is in two days and we still have not decorated anything." Eira pouted

Handing Eira a small dark green leather bound notebook Loki rolled his eyes " I know I know. I already have the design for the cake, decorations, music, and food in here."

"Really? I didn't know you had even done any of the work. I'll have the servants fix everything."

"Oh! Eira in the book where it tells you the color of everything just change all the green to gold or red. Those are Thor's favorite colors."

Swallowing hard Thor fidgeted nervously in his changing room. He was not allowed to see his bride until he entered the main ceremony room.

"My prince please stop fidgeting your clothes will become wrinkled" a servant said while straightening the helmet upon Thor's head. Hearing the loud horns of Asgard Thor knew it was time for him to go see his bride. Walking to the main ceremony room he saw many Asgardians bowing to him. However, that was not what caught his eye. He was walking along a long deep maroon carpet. Why does this seem so familiar Thor wondered. Continuing on he came upon the golden gates of the main ceremony room. This was it and there was no way Thor could turn back now. As soon as the gates opened there were loud claps, whistling and shouts of congratulations. Though Thor should have been looking at his wife-to-be his eyes scanned the room for the one he wanted to see the most...Loki. After a quick scan he could see that Loki was no where in sight. Turning his attention to Sif he put on the best smile he could and walked up to her. It seemed like hours to Thor but they were finally done with their vows and their party started.

While making his rounds to greet every table with Sif Thor noticed the details put into the decorations of his wedding. All of it seemed...familiar. Every golden chair decorated with crimson ribbons and maroon roses. The temporary paintings on the ceiling of the battles Thor has won over the years. The drapes on the windows also a dark crimson with golden trim. Every where he looked it felt familiar yet so wrong. Quietly Thor thought to himself about how the drapes and table cloths would look a lot better being a deep green...a deep green like Loki's eyes. Shaking his head quickly Thor banished any thoughts of his brother and went back to greeting all of Asgard's citizens.

By the end of the day everyone was drunk with the mead served to them. Everyone except Thor who sat at the table glumly. Fortunately for him everyone was too drunk to question or even notice him anymore. Suddenly a flash of green caught Thor's eye and he saw Loki walk up to the front of the ceremony room.

"Excuse me...may I have everyone's attention" Loki's voice sounded shaky and quiet. Slowly the chattering in the hall becomes silent and all attention is turned to the prince of mischief.  
"I just want to congratulate the new couple. Thor and Sif. You both were made for each other. A match of perfection. I also want to apologize for the mischief I have caused all of you. Especially you Sif."  
Hearing this Sif just nodded.

Thor felt like he was the only one who could see how saying this was tearing Loki apart from the inside out.

"I hope you like all the work i've put into this wedding it truly was an honor. Now if everyone would make some noise for the newly weds! They haven't had their first dance yet." Stepping into the shadows the Asgardian citizens whooped and slapped Thor hard on the back.

In an instant loud music is being played again and Thor is forced to dance with Sif. Instead of staring at his bride Thor lets his eyes wander around, still looking for Loki.

What feels like yet another hundred hours seems to pass by Thor and finally everyone goes home. Thor had to literally carry Sif to their new room together. She was drunk to the point she wasn't even conscious. Sighing he placed her softly on the bed and walked down the halls of Asgard. Too conflicted to sleep Thor decided to sort through the wedding gifts he'd received. Walking to the "gift closet" as everyone called it since it was a large room filled with gifts for him and Sif he heard a loud crash. Alarmed Thor summons mjolnir and runs to the site of the sound.

Expecting to see some deadly creature or a frost giant in the ceremony room Thor stopped dead when he saw it was only Loki. A flipped table with dishes and food scattered all over the floor. Slowly putting down mjolnir he walks up to Loki. " Brother? Did you do this?"

"Brother? Yes that is all we will ever be Thor..." Refusing to face Thor, Loki returns to cleaning up the mess.

"Loki, please you have to understand that what I did was the best for everyone."

Turning around with tears streaming down his cheeks Loki shoved his older brother as hard as he could. "Obviously I don't count as everyone dear brother. I don't count as anything! The happiness Sif has should belong to me! That first dance you two had where everyone stared at you both and adored you two should have been mine!"

"No...Loki that is not true. Do not say that." Thor felt as if someone forced him swallow mjolnir and shit it back out. Not knowing what to say all he does is pull Loki into a tight embrace. Breaking down into loud sobs Loki tries to break free but Thor's grip just tightens.

"Loki...I know this is hard for you but trust me this isn't easy for me either."

"Liar...you have the best of both worlds. A beautiful princess and the throne so much closer to you. You always had everything. I only had one good thing in my life and even that was stolen from me. I'll be left behind like always. Oh how I longed to be in Sif's place. She's able to dance, kiss and hug you. I'm not able to do any of those. I could care less about the throne Thor...I just want to be with you."

Looking up at Thor, Loki was surprised to see the Golden Prince's close to tears.

"You are able to do all of that with me. You are hugging me now Loki and you are right you do deserve to dance with me and have everyone looking at you with adoring eyes. Sadly everyone of Asgard is blind to how great you really are. But am I not enough? I adore you in every way Loki. I love you and only you."  
"Then why did you choose Sif over me?"

"I will explain that to you another day Loki. For now may I have this dance my prince?"

Choking back tears Loki takes his brother's hand. Chuckling softly Thor whispers into Loki's ear. "You know flipping tables is my job Loki, you should stick with sorcery."

Both laughing they dance the night away together. Both of them were smiling and happy. Even if it was just for that moment.

* * *

**Author's note: **Just saying this story isn't over yet! I know I wrote it like this is the end lols :P  
Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D Once again comments/reviews are appreciated! My last chapter didn't get that many reviews T_T So now i'm off to vacation till wednesday off to hershey park nom nom nom nom

Shout out to reviewers

ShaunFrost: YOU ARE TOO KIND

YouThereintheTrunks: Thanks :) i'm glad it made you LOL. Which part did you find so funny

ryodai89: Here's another chapter :] I won't have anymore till i'm back from the world of chocolate! Thanks for being so kind and reviewing each chapter for me! It means a lot :]


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing Loki slung his backpack onto his shoulder. Midgard was tiring but it was by far a lot better than Asgard. He had arrived to Midgard shortly after Thor's wedding and was desperate to forget all about it. He hadn't given Thor or even Asgard much thought. However, from time to time he'd find his mind wandering back there. He wondered if Thor even missed him or wondered where he was. Before leaving Loki had told Heimdall not to tell anyone where he went, though he suspected that Heimdall won't keep any promises from Odin.

"Loki! Would you like a ride home?"

"That would be great thanks!"

The Midgardian named Jake had become Loki's one and only friend every since he arrived at Midgard. When Loki had first teleported from the Bifrost to Midgard he had no idea he was standing right in the middle of a busy street. Almost getting run over by three buses, four taxis and two cars the Midgardian man Jake had managed to pull him onto the sidewalk. He was nice enough to explain to him how the street light with the strange person and hand worked.

**[Quick Author's note: **The street light with the strange person and hand is the walk and don't walk across the street sign. I live in New York and that's how they look but, I heard that in different states they actually spell out the word walk or don't walk.]

Afterwards, Loki had thanked him and proceeded to follow the man everywhere. With magic of course, since he didn't want to scare the Midgardian. He was a god who chose to follow the mortal after all. Mere mortals would probably be terrified knowing that they were being followed. Following the Midgardian had proved useful since Loki was able to learn a lot about life in Midgard. Loki was also able to find an abandoned apartment building in which he used his magic to make one of the rooms inhabitable for himself. It was no Asgardian room but it was fine for Loki. A place to sleep, a place to shower, a place to eat and most importantly a place to read his books. Though Loki loved to read new books he never bothered to take out the Midgardian skin book given to him by the strange sorcerer.

Stretching out in Jake's car Loki watched the buildings go by him in a blur.

"Loki remember tomorrow you have to open up shop. I won't be able to make it to the cafe in the morning."

"Sure boss. You can count on me."  
Loki had taken a liking to Jake's little cafe. The drinks there were exquisite! Not to mention Midgard's little Cafes had wonderful music which Loki enjoyed. As a sorcerer Loki never needed money but he enjoyed working with his friend Jake anyway.

Loki just had to remind himself from time to time that he won't be staying too long in Midgard. He did want to visit the rest of the realms. Though he might skip Jotunheim and Hel. While on Midgard Loki noticed the man by the name of Jake had taken a deep liking to him which, to Loki's advantage proved useful since he could use him to learn of Midgard. Even though Loki told himself over and over that he was only using the man some tiny part of him wanted to get closer to him just because he had the same blue eyes as Thor and even similar blonde hair.

When they finally arrived at the abandoned apartment which looked inhabited thanks to Loki's magic it began storming.  
"Great... I don't have an umbrella" Loki pouted.

"Don't worry I got it."

Before Loki could even utter another word Jake was running over to the passenger's door of his car holding his own jacket above his head.

"Come on under here Loki my Jacket's as good as an umbrella."

Silly Midgardian this will never shield us from the rain Loki thought to himself but followed Jake anyway.

By the time they reached the door of Loki's apartment they were drenched from head to toe.

"Well guess I lied about my jacket being as good as an umbrella" Jake chuckled and looked straight at Loki.

Damn those beautiful blue eyes and the softness in this Midgardian's heart. Why was this Midgardian getting so close to his face anyway. Watching Jake's face inch closer and closer to his Loki takes a step back.

"Oh! I'm sorry I guess I should be going now. See you at work." Jake mumbled quickly before turning around.

Reaching out Loki grabs his arm.  
"No why don't you stay for the night?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry guys! My writing has become short again! Also sorry for taking so long to update I apologize T_T" I was too busy living in the world of chocolate! But i'm back and I need some ideas from some of my lovely lovely reviewers on how you want this fan fiction to go. [Should I make a poll?]

Anyways I want to know if you guys want a small romance lovey scene between Loki and his new Midgardian friend? Or do you want Loki to stay faithful to Thor?

[Also some of you reviewers are messaging me and begging for a smutty dutty Mature chapter between Loki and Thor already. Are you guys interested in those too?]

Please review/comment and let me know what you guys think!

Shout out to some of my reviewers!

Paola Dysson: As you can see Thor's intelligence level...is lacking. xD

THORKISUPPORT: If i was Loki i'd be packing my bags too! I'd train to become as strong as I can get then destroy Sif :D!

Reviewer N: Like I said, Thor's intelligence level is lacking xD Depending on what the reviewers want I will make Loki become less forgiving...maybe :3

ryodai89: I'M BACK! thanks for surviving :)

ShaunFrost: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVEE!


	7. Chapter 7

While Jake was trying to dry himself off Loki began shoving loose spell books back into his bookcase. He did not want Jake to touch any of them since a lot of the books had powers that Midgardians could not handle.

"Loki your clothes are too tight. How much do you weigh anyway?"

"Perhaps your fleshy body is too big Midgardian" Loki mumbled annoyed.

"What was that? I heard Midgardian, is that some sort of dish?"

"No! Never mind. I'm going to bed you can sleep on the couch or floor or wherever you usually sleep."

"I usually sleep in a bed Loki. I'm not an alien life form you know."

Waving Jake off Loki plopped unhappily down on his own bed. Stupid Thor looking Midgardian. Why did I even ask him to stay over? I hate company and he's probably going to break something. As if on cue with his thoughts Loki heard a bunch of his books dropping. Storming out of his room he saw the large mess the silly Midgardian had made. Books laid all over the floor along with scattered papers. Glancing quickly at the bookcase Loki was relieved to see that the book from the sorcerer was still on the shelf.

"Certainly you don't sleep on books Jake. What are you looking at anyway?"

Looking up, Jake's face burned with embarrassment .

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snoop...well I kind of did. But who's this?" he asked pointing at a photo of Thor.

Snorting Loki ripped the photo out from his hand.

"He's no one of importance."

"Obviously he is. You're clutching that photo like it's a bag of diamonds. Come on spill it. We've been friends for so long I deserve to know."

"He's just someone who caused me a lot of pain..."

Looking down at the photo Loki did not notice Jake had walked up so close to him.

Placing one hand behind the back of Loki's neck Jake pulled him into a warm kiss. Shocked, Loki could only stare wide eyed at his Midgardian friend.

"You look like I punched you Loki. Say something." Taking Loki's hand in his own and frowned.  
"I"m sorry if that was sudden. I just...wanted to let you know how I felt. I love everything about you Loki but of course if you don't like me I won't push it."

"Thank you. As people around here say all the time, my heart belongs to another...even if he is currently with someone else... i'm just going to bed see you in the morning"

"Sounds like a bad romance story Loki but I hope everything works out for you." Jake sighed as he heard Loki's door slammed.

Great a Midgardian in love with me. One that cares and does not care for my rank from Asgard. Do I always have to mess everything up? Or a better question is why does Thor still have such an effect on me? We've been apart for so long and it's obvious he's sleeping with Sif now...why am I still attached to that large oaf!? [**a/n: because the reviewers love you with thor! ohohoho ;)]**

Falling into a deep and unhappy sleep Loki was plagued with vicious screams and growling. Opening his eyes he peered at the clock on his wall. 4:15 in the morning and i'm awake. Guess some warm tea will help me fall back to sleep. Dragging himself out of his room towards his kitchen Loki stepped on something wet and slippery. What in Asgard's name is this? Reaching over to the light switch Loki flipped it on.

What he saw looked like the war stories he used to read in his teenage years back in Asgard. Blood smeared all over his walls, floor, windows, books, couch. It was like a slaughter house. Wait couch?

"Jake!" Loki screamed as he searched his small living room for his Midgardian friend. How could this have happened?! A robber would have no use for his body nor any other Midgardian who dared to break in. Suddenly he heard a loud crunch. Shaking Loki spun to the direction of the noise. There was small movement under his bookcase. Moving slowly to peer under it Loki heard the crunching getting louder.

Jumping back horrified Loki realized what happened. The Midgardian skin book the sorcerer had given him had eaten Jake. The crunching sound was the bones snapping. Backing away Loki cast a spell around the book to keep it from crawling towards him.

" I see you're finally looking at the book Laufeyson."  
Spinning around Loki hurled a ball of magic at the voice only to have it sent back right into his stomach. Groaning Loki glared at the sorcerer.

"Laufeyson? I think you have me confused with someone else. Why have you returned old man?"

"No, I have the right name and I returned because you never kept your promise. You were supposed to read that book and you never did!"

"I will NEVER touch that book! I knew it was made of skin but I never realized it had such a gruesome face that eats PEOPLE!" Scrambling up Loki moves away from both the sorcerer and the book.

"My my my everything that lives must eat." Dispelling Loki's spell the sorcerer picks up the book and strokes it as if it was a kitten. It's eyes were opened but there was nothing within the sockets. Black holes stared back at Loki while it's mouth opened wide in a sharp toothed grin. Loki could still see parts of Jake's flesh hanging between it's teeth.

"What is it you want?! You monster!"

"Why all I want for you is to read this book. Do not worry it will not harm you. If you read it you will know some of the most powerful spells of the ancient ones. Not only that you'll know your true history Laufeyson."

"Why do you keep calling me that?! I am Odin's son not this so called Laufey!"

"Hush now read this book and I will sweeten the deal. I will bring your little Midgardian friend back from this book. You have my word as a sorcerer of the first order."

Stunned once again, Loki just nodded. He had to admit the deal wasn't a bad one. All he had to do was read the book and he would have Jake back. He would even know powerful magic. It was not everyday that someone could meet a sorcerer of the first order. Loki had only heard of them in his fairy tale books. Reaching out slowly Loki takes the book and opens it to the first page.

* * *

**Author's note: ** OMG THIS GORE I HAVE WRITTEN! Poor jake I feel bad for him T_T eaten by a magical human skinned book.

whew! This one took me forever to write because I had an author's block :[ Thank you guys so much for giving me your opinions on what should happen and participating in the poll. If it weren't for you I would still be sitting here wondering what to write next. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a bit gory. Sadly my school starts next week wednesday and my updating will be slower :[ If i'm lucky i'll be able to put in a chapter every week. (on weekends of course) Thank you all for the continued comments and reviews ^^ please keep them coming! They inspire me to write.

Shoutout to some of my reviewers:

ShaunFrost: You are always so sweet :) thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you like my writing!

Paola Dysson: thank you so much for voting ^-^ Many chose faithfulness so I decided to go with that since I don't think i'm ready for writing a mature scene...not yet at least :)

YouThereintheTrunks: faithfulness it is ^^ Thank you for the review

EvilConcubine: haha yes Loki does what he wants! Though for now Loki is confused on what he wants to do. Thank you for the review :D

ryodai89: So glad you enjoy my fan fiction so much ^^ thank you for the constant reviews!

THORKISUPPORT: aha I love your answer :] But I needed to ask people on what should happen because I actually had a bad writer's block. Thank you for the review :)

Guest: Sorry I took so long for the update but thank you for your review 3!

ReviewerN: Sorry for the slow update! Also, I needed the reviewers to answer my questions because I was actually having a writer's block. .x. Thank you for the constant reviews!

snakepit: Jake tried his best! But sadly Loki is still attached to Thor .x.!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laufeyson, Jotuns, the battle between Jotunheim and Asgard. So much information all crammed into Loki's brain in a matter of hours. The spell cast on him to make him look Asgardian instead of like a Jotun was now dispelled. Shaking, Loki blinks in front of his mirror multiple times hoping that all of this was just a terrible terrible , all of it is real. How could Odin betray him like this?! How could everyone keep silent about his past. Loki wondered for a moment if Thor knew and kept this secret from him too.

"Loki, Loki, Loki" the sorcerer cooed.

"No matter how long you stare at yourself in the mirror and rub at your skin it will remain blue. You have the Jotun's blood in you. That is your true heritage. Rise up and be proud!"

"I'M A MONSTER! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF" Loki shrieked as he flung the finished book at the old sorcerer and quickly changed his appearance back into an Asgardian.

"It must have been so fun for everyone to read those story books and speak about how evil Jotuns are. They must have had so much fun mocking me! Knowing that I did not know where I truly came from!"

"Thor probably refused to marry you because you are a Jotun. He was disgusted by you Loki."

Clouded by anger Loki forgot all about how much he loved Thor, his home Asgard and even his Midgardian friend Jake. Without even contacting Heimdall to open the bifrost for him Loki transported himself back to Asgard. Kneeling on the floor Loki coughed. Using such a huge amount of magic had made him dizzy but he was still mad. Hungry for revenge.

Looking around he noticed he had teleported himself back to his old Asgardian room. Such power I have gained from reading that book! Loki thought to himself. Storming straight to the throne room he blasted in the doors with a new short spell he learned. Laughing hysterically Loki easily blew multiple Asgardian guards across the room.

"FATHER! Tell me have you seen this day coming?! The day when I found out what I truly am?!"

"Loki relax. We can talk about this. There is no point in become violence over this matter."

How could this old FOOL be so calm?! Getting angrier Loki hurled a ball of magic straight at his father. Easily deflecting Loki's magic Odin looked at his son in surprise.

"Where did you learn that magic Loki?"

"Why does it matter? I am not your son! You stole me like every other treasure in Asgard! My true father was Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. Why did you not tell me!?"

"Because I was trying to protect you! Everything I do is to protect you and Asgard!" Odin shouted.

"You are such a liar" Loki growled bitterly.

"Lock him in his room guards. He is to stay there until he calms down." Odin commanded.

Of course with Loki's new learned magic none of the Asgardian guards could even match him.

"Loki! Stop using that magic! Such ancient magic cannot be used by just anyone. It will affect you badly!"

"Scared father?! You should be!" He shouted as he ran straight at the all-father.

Instead of feeling the satisfying revenge Loki was hoping for he was met with mjolnir. Sliding backwards onto the floor Loki looked up at Thor.

"Brother! Please stop! Why are you attacking our father?"

"Your father!" he spat while trying to wiggle free from mjolnir without luck.

"What are you talking about?" Thor looked from his brother to his father.

"I should have known you were too stupid to know anything" Loki muttered while still trying to get out from under mjolnir.

~Weeks have passed and Odin had chosen to keep Loki locked up in Asgard's prison~

Of course with Loki's new found power he could have blasted his way through the prison gates. He actually did it multiple times while killing 15 of Asgard's guards. He even went as far as using his magic to teach some of the frost giants secret passages into Asgard. After realizing that regular Asgardian guards could not fight his son Odin chose Thor to look after Loki . Knowing he'd have a hard time fighting Thor, Loki chose to stay in the dark, damp, disgusting room. The only glimmer of happiness he found was that Thor spent most of the day sitting in front of his prison bars talking to him. Loki could say it was "almost" like their old happy days. Also, if Thor was spending so much time with him that would mean Sif was alone in her little manly corner. Smiling at the thought Loki looked up to see Thor snoozing in front of his prison bars. The man he once thought was his brother and even loved more than a brother always seemed to find his way back to him.

Reaching his slim arm between the bars Loki ran his fingers through the Thor's blonde hair. "Always so soft" he muttered as he watched Thor open his eyes and smile.

"Good morning Loki"

"It's the afternoon you Oaf"

"I just woke up so it is the morning for me."

Rolling his eyes Loki gave Thor's hair a sharp tug.

"Ouch! You can be a real pest sometimes brother"

"I am not your brother"

"We grew up with each other so therefore I see us as brothers."

Groaning Loki retreated to the back of his prison. Thor was always so stubborn.

"Brother why don't you apologize to father? He is very understanding and will forgive you."

"FORGIVE ME?!" Loki wanted to vomit at the thought.

"It is he who should seek forgiving! He stole me from my home in Jotunheim, forced me to look like all the other Asgardians. Taught me that my own people were monsters. Treated me second best. Never showed me any love! It is he who should be begging for forgiveness not I."

"Brother"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, Loki. Father has always loved you. He may be strict but that is for your own good."

"You always see him as the good one. Do you remember your wedding? That sick, twisted, old man punished me in the most painful way possible. No one has caused such pain to me...except for you."

Staring at Loki in shock Thor was at a lost of words.

" You were probably too stupid enough to even notice how much I love you" Turning his back to Thor they both sat in silence for the next few hours.

"Prince Thor!" a guard shouted, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"Loki is to be escorted to see the All-father now."

"Escorted? For what reason?"

"The All-father felt that Loki's punishment should be more severe since he killed 15 of our men."

Sighing Thor opened the prison bars and brought Loki to see the All-father.

"Loki with the slaughtering of 15 of your own men, I have chosen a new punishment."

"Not my people" Loki said with an eye roll.

" You have always been one for mischief but never evil. Lately, you have shown that you have the full potential to put Asgard in harms way. You have slaughtered 15 guards and have aided frost giants into Asgard. You are to have all of your powers stripped away including your immortality. You are then banished to Midgard where you will live the rest of your short life there."

"Father! You are sentencing Loki to death! That is too severe!"  
"Silence! Thor you have no saying in this matter."

"But, surely there must be a way for Loki to redeem himself. You are not giving him a choice but to die."

Glaring at his favorite son Odin gave a slight nod.

"He gave no choice to the 15 guards. However, since you Thor, god of thunder are asking for a chance for Loki's redemption I shall grant it. He must perform an honorable act. One so honorable that all of Asgard will kneel before his act."

"That's impossible and you know it you old, wrinkling fool! Why don't you just send me back to Jotunheim!? It is obvious to everyone you want nothing to do with me!"

Ignoring Loki's shouts Odin proceeded to stripping every bit of magic from Loki's body leaving him screaming in pain through the procedure.

Look at them. All of these Asgardian fools watching my pain. It is so pleasurable to them. That was the last thought Loki had before he blacked out.

The next time Loki woke up he found himself in a small cozy little room. Holding his own head he saw a man in Midgardian clothes fixing what appeared to be a meal. The man was tall and had blonde hair.

"Jake?! Is that you?!" Loki muttered as he tried to get up only to find himself falling to the floor.

Instead of hitting the floor Loki felt the man's strong arms grab him

"Jake? Who is this Jake you speak of?"

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys! I managed to put a chapter in this week. Sorry for being so slow : ( College started for me and i'm overloaded with work. Should have thought twice about taking 8 classes. T_T Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I promise in my next chapter i'll add a little sexy time with Thor and Loki! By the way Odin is so mean : (

Oh yes! I have started working on a webcomic for the avengers/shield agents it'd be lovely if you guys checked it out. For my reviewers who have tumblr please follow me! You can ask me questions and I will draw out the answers!

So i realize that isn't allowing me to post my tumblr so i'll just have to spell it out and you guys google it

its called demfatshieldagents on tumblr

**Shout out to some of my reviewers**

ShaunFrost: everyone seems to love Jake! But when I asked who Loki should be with Thor was voted for. Sorry!

segagenny: Thank you for your review! There will be romance I promise! Next chapter!

LadyDarkSoul: Thank you for your lovely review! I'm sorry for my slow updating I will try putting a chapter once a week!

ryodai89: Aha don't feel bad for saying that. Not many people seemed to be interested in Jake anyway

YouThereintheTrunks: No problem :) I had to bring back the creepy sorcerer so I decided to have him take Jake out of the story for now.

Pam: I'm sorry :( The poll I had before voted for Thor

Guest: OMG! aha your comment made me laugh. Do not worry! Loki will have sex soon I promise. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

In complete confusion Loki yanks himself out of the man's grip and falls backward onto the floor. Staring at the man Loki realizes it's Thor.

"You! Why are you here?! Where are we?! And why are you Midgardian clothes!?"

"Easy brother. Just relax. I'll explain everything to you."

Pulling Loki up and helping him into a chair Thor handed him a warm drink.

Seeing how Loki was looking at the drink as if it was poison Thor smiles.  
"Loki it is called hot chocolate. Drink it. It is sweet."

"You drink it first."

Sighing Thor takes the cup and gulps some of it and hands it back to Loki.

"Now will you drink it? As a Midgardian you have to eat more than you usually do. You have to stay healthy."

"Oh!" Loki had forgotten he was stripped of his power. No wonder he was falling all over the place.

"Before I drink this...brown substance tell me...Why are you here?"

"Well to take care of you! I am sure you will forget that you are no longer an Asgardian and do something silly to hurt yourself. I will stay here till you are accustomed to living as a Midgardian."

"I was never an Asgardian Thor and what of your wife Sif?! How does she fare? Hearing that you're staying with me!"

"Brother please stop talking about her that way. She is a kind friend and has always helped me when I asked."

"I'm not your brother! And Sif! A friend?! More like your whore. You probably bedded her right after your marriage! You are as stupid as your father."

Grabbing Loki's arm tightly Thor stared at him in rage.

"You will not speak of our father that way! He may have been harsh in his punishment but father never does anything without reason! Also, Sif has done more for you than you will ever know! You should talk about her with more respect!"

Forgetting he no longer had magic or his strength Loki tried to pull away without any success.

"And what has she done for me Thor?! All she has done is mock me when we used to train together in battle. She would laugh at how I could not block her blows. Laugh at how I was not as strong as you Asgardians! And above all she took you Thor! Took the one thing I care about most in all of the nine realms!"

If it were not for his anger Loki would have burst cried at his little confession to Thor.

"Oh Loki. Come I will tell you how much she has done for you."

Picking him up Thor climbed up the stairs ignoring Loki's cries for him to put him down.

As soon as he got to the second floor Loki went quiet.

The whole second floor was one big room. The walls had built in shelves full of books. Some of which Loki noticed were from the library of Asgard. Staring up Loki could see the full moon and stars. The whole ceiling was made out of glass. Putting Loki down on a small green couch in the corner of the room Thor watched as Loki stared at everything in awe.

"What is this place?"

"We are on Midgard but there is no reason you should not be comfortable. Our friends and I have built this place for you when we heard that you are to spent the rest of your life here. Sif included."

"As lovely as this place is, am I supposed to forget everything Sif did to me because she decided she would move a few books from Asgard to here?"

"No you are supposed to take back the words you said about her."

Taking Loki's hands into his own Thor stared into his brother's dark green eyes.

"Our marriage was all a fake Loki. Sif and I had agree to go through it to appease Odin. He knew about that one night we had in Asgard and was convinced that I had fallen for you, and he was right. He wanted to arrange a marriage for you right after that. He was going to give you to the Hela so Asgard would be connected though your marriage with her Hell. As a Prince with royal blood she would have taken the offer along with your soul. I could not let that happen so I had to convince father that what I did with you meant nothing and that it was a one time thing. That's where Sif came in. She offered to help. If I were to marry her father would think that I no longer cared for you in any way but that of a brother. I will agree with you that Sif does not like you much but even she did not want you to have such a fate. I never did anything else but give her kisses in front of Odin so that he would think we were in love."

Loki did not know whether to believe everything he was hearing or whether to attack Thor.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because with your pride you would have made it too obvious. You would have been too happy with being able to trick Odin. Eventually you would have let it slip out that I did not love Sif. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much. I was only trying to protect you."

Feeling a few tears slide down his cheek Loki quickly rubbed them away. Damn these tears it must be that Midgardians cry easily, he thought bitterly to himself.

"Do not cry Loki. Father thinks that I am here to help you get accustomed to Midgardian life. I promise you this time I will stay by your side forever. Now come I have one more thing to show you"

Pulling Loki up from the couch Thor walked up to one of the bookcases and removed three books to reveal a small handle. Pulling on it the bookcase popped open like a Thor.

"You have always been one to hide in your room so we decided to build one that is actually hidden behind a secret door. This is your room Loki I will leave you now so you can have some privacy."

Grabbing Thor's hand instantly Loki stared up at the blonde.  
"You said you'd stay by my side forever. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, but?"

"Sleep with me?" Loki said more as a command than a question.

Smiling Thor followed his brother to bed.

* * *

Pulling at Loki's clothes Thor wasn't quite sure how this had happened. It had started out with a kiss and soon he could not contain himself. He was on top of his little brother, kissing at his neck and almost ripping the clothes off poor Loki's back.

"Loki are you sure you want to do this?" Thor asked though he knew from the look on Loki's face that he wanted this almost as badly as himself.

"Yes, just stop talking and take everything off." Loki whined as he pulled on Thor's pants.

Chuckling Thor removed them along with Loki's. Staring down at him Thor could see how beautiful Loki was even as a Midgardian now. He was thin and a lot paler than Thor but those milky white thighs! His skin was as smooth as marble. Thor's eyes drifted slowly lower to look at Loki's erect shaft. He was perfect to Thor in every way.

"Ss-top staring!" Loki blushed while trying to cover himself up with his own hands.

Laughing Thor pushed his hands away.

"One as beautiful as yourself should not hide."

Grinning he moved down.

"Wait! What are you ahhhhhh!"

Loki cried out loudly, throwing his head back. It took every bit of strength he had not to thrust up into Thor's mouth. Thor sucked hungrily, loving the sounds that were coming out of Loki's mouth. Loki had almost forgotten how pleasurable this could be and he was not holding back any of his moans. He could feel his release begin to build up, when suddenly Thor stopped.

"Don't stop! Loki cried in frustration."

Sitting up Thor smiled.  
"You have always been the patient one. Now where did all that patience go to little brother?"

Blushing Loki turned his head away from Thor. He was trying desperately not to stare at the lower region of Thor.

Using this to his advantage Thor quickly reached under Loki's bed and pulled out one of the many small bottles of lotion. Thor had thought this would be for when Loki had found another mate. He did not think that he would be using them with Loki. Quickly applying the lotion to his fingers he put one hand on Loki's hip and with the other he eased one finger into Loki.

Loki took in a sharp breath, more from surprise than in pain.

"You could have warned me" he whined before another finger was added in.

As Loki became adjusted to the foreign feeling he began letting out soft moans. Before he could stop himself he cried out. "Thor take me! Make me yours forever!"

Stopping instantly Thor took the rest of the lotion and put it on himself.

"It may be a little bit painful at first but i'll try my best to be gentle."

Loki wanted to tell Thor to just shut his mouth and shove it in already but as soon as Thor began pushing in he kept quiet. Loki had not remembered Thor being this large. Closing his eyes Loki groaned as Thor was finally fully sheathed inside him. Massaging Loki's hip Thor whispered for him to relax.  
"It will feel much better soon. I am going to move now."

Gently Taking Loki's hips, Thor began to thrust in and out of him while trying to build up a rhythm. Loki's moans became louder and louder and soon he was thrusting his hips up to meet Thor's thrusts. Shifting a little Thor was able to hit a certain bundle of nerves in Loki. Shaking violently in pleasure Loki cried out.

"Thor more more! Harder!" he begged.  
Eager to please his little brother Thor followed through with his request.

Being pounded by Thor in that same spot over and over again was more than Loki could take. With a sharp gasp Loki came all over his brother stomach. At the exact same moment Thor felt Loki tighten around him and he too came. Panting heavily Thor pulled out of Loki and held onto him tightly.

Both of them laying there gasping for air. Loki was also not quite sure about how all of this started but he could care less. Turning over he looked at Thor, his blonde lover.

"You'll still be here in the morning right?" he asked softly while entwining his fingers with Thor's.

"You have to ask? I promised i'd be by your side forever. That is...unless you tire of me and tell me to leave."

"I would never! I love you Thor."

"And I love you little brother."

"Stop calling me that"

"Okay fine Loki. You are far too stubborn" Thor groaned.

And just like that Loki drifted off to sleep. He felt happier and safer than he had ever been. Though I probably should have taken a shower before sleeping. Oh well i'll have to have one in the morning with Thor he thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's note: **WHOA NELLYYYYY I hope you guys enjoy ...uhhh this aha. I really had NO idea how to do a sexy scene between Loki and Thor. I hope this one doesn't seem as rushed as the last one T_T! As always please leave your comments/thoughts for me! I want to know how I did with this chapter since this is the first time i've ever written something like this. OTL

Also, :( where have some of my lovely reviewers gone? I seem to be getting less reviews. RETURN TO ME GREAT ONES!

**Shout out to some of my reviewers**

****EvilConcubine: Here's the next chapter :) I hope you like it. Thank you for the constant reviews!

ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer: well...this is no heroic deed that Loki has done with Thor butttttttt he sure enjoyed it ;) Also, yea Odin is a parental fail! I was reading some of the marvel comics and he's really like that. He constantly goes "Thor my favorite son!" and ignores Loki Lol!

segagenny: xD you know I actually got a couple of messages asking me that! It's only Thor

THORKISUPPORT: Sorry the last chapter was a bit rushed! I was trying to juggle college work and some other stuff along with getting another chapter out for everyone to read. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter more :)

Guest: aha! yes and once again MORE THINGS HAVE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Kneel yes kneel. It's what I deserve. I am your ruler. I am entitled to the throne of Asgard. No one else. The All-father he is nothing, nothing but an old fool. Wait... this is not Asgard! What are you fools doing? Why are you lowering me into the ground!? Thor? Thor! Can you hear me?! Why are you just staring at me like that!? I can't move! No! Don't close that! Wait! I'm alive! _

_"Have you forgotten me friend?"_

_Jake?!_

Sitting straight up in his bed Loki looked at his surroundings. Night time. The sun has not risen yet and Thor was laying right next to him. Oh yes that's right...I'm a Midgardian who is aging every day and still managed to have a night with the golden prince Thor, Loki thought to himself. Sighing Loki dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. "Disgusting I'm all sticky" he said to no one in particular.

"There is nothing disgusting about that"

Startled Loki turns around to see Thor standing behind him. Ugh his hair is a tousled mess, he has that stupid grin plastered on his stupid face, his... oh...

Quickly Loki rips his gaze off of Thor's naked figure.

"I need a shower so go outside and wait your turn" Loki muttered

"It will be faster if I joined you."

"No theres no room in here go shoo!" Loki groaned while trying to push Thor out of the bathroom.

Laughing Thor takes Loki's wrist and kisses it.

"You won't be able to move me like that. Come let me help get you cleaned since part of this mess is my fault." Grinning he picks Loki up and sets him into the shower.

"No theres no ro-"

Sliding the shower door close Thor walks off while shouting behind him.

"Wait there brother while I fetch some of the soap. The Midgardians make the best smelling soap in all of nine realms!"

Pressing his forehead to the cold tiles of the shower Loki closes his eyes. There was no use talking Thor out of something he wanted to do. The nightmare he had early still haunted him. How in the world was he going to save Jake from his gruesome fate when he couldn't even persuade Thor that he wanted to shower alone. On top of that how would he even get all of Asgard to kneel to him with a good deed. It was impossible.

"Cherry, vanilla, chocolate or keylime pie?" Thor asked.

Disturbed from his thoughts Loki looked at him a bit annoyed.  
"We're going to shower with food?"

"No brother! The midgardians have created soap that can smell just like food but I assure you that they clean as well as the soap in Asgard."

Staring at the selection Loki pointed at the one labeled "keylime pie".

"Of course you'd choose the green one Loki" Thor said with a smile.

Popping off the cap Thor took the soap and rubbed it slowly from Loki's shoulders down to his stomach. Loki only watched with a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that Loki?"

"Don't be silly I'm not staring at you. I'm just surprised that this soap smells so divine and the fact that it is liquid. Why would midgardians make their soap liquid?"

"You are thinking too much Loki, just stay still and relax."

Moving down lower Thor let his hands brush along Loki's inner thighs, eliciting a small gasp from him. Grinning at the sound Thor made it his duty to brush against his thighs again.  
"Thor stop that. I know you're doing that on purpose."

Trying to look innocent Thor couldn't help but run his hands over Loki's rear.

"What do you mean? I am just helping you clean brother."

Blushing lightly Loki turns his head to look away.

"You know I have a very fun idea."

Without waiting for Loki to respond Thor quickly lifts his brother up causing the younger one to squeal in surprise while wrapping his arms around Thor's neck.

"Wait! What are you doing! You're going to drop me you idiot!"

"Like I said relax. If you keep wiggling it'll be harder to for me to hold on to you. You are pretty slippery right now."

"What is the point of th-" Loki pauses as he feels his older brother press up against him.

"Oh...you want to..." Loki couldn't seem to find the right words to say and could feel his face burning up. All he could do was wrap his legs around Thor's waist.

"You know you are the most beautiful creature i've ever seen. Yet when you blush I think of you as adorable ."

"I'm not adorable! You make me sound like i'm a pet!"

Ignoring Loki's comment Thor shoots right to the point.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes but I'm still not a pet" Loki mutters under his breath.

Tightening his grip Thor pushes himself deep into his brother.

It wasn't long before Loki was screaming Thor's name on the top of his lungs.

"Thor! Faster faster!"

The constant moaning and shouts were driving Thor insane and he couldn't help but enjoy the explicit sounds of their wet flesh slapping against each other as he thrust back and forth hitting Loki's prostate at just the right angle. Groaning he finally comes undone and orgasms at the same time as Loki's . Shaking and trying his best to keep Loki from falling to the floor of the shower he places him down slowly.

"You know what we just did killed the whole point of a shower."

"We are clean enough. Now come on we should probably get dressed." Turning off the shower Thor grabs a towel and wraps it around both of them.

As they walk out Loki hears a soft whine coming from under his bed.

"Thor...did you hear that?"  
"I did."

Quickly grabbing some long shirts Thor puts one on Loki them himself.

Not waiting any longer Loki bends down and peers under his bed.

"Brother be careful!" Thor hisses as he too peers under the bed.

Underneath he sees a small golden colored dog and a book. Reaching towards the book Loki quickly slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch it. It's evil. How did this get here?"

Pulling the small dog out Loki stares at it's collar for a long time.

"Loki what's wrong? It is just what the Midgardians call a dog. They are similar to the wolves on Asgard. Why are you staring at it like you've seen a ghost."

Instead of getting an answer Thor watches as Loki puts the dog down and runs off, locking himself in the bathroom.

"I do not understand. Is brother afraid of you?"

Confused Thor picks up the dog and looks at it's collar.

"Jake? What a strange name for a dog."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry my beautiful reviewers! I haven't gotten a chance to write in so long. I've been busy with college work and i'm literally drowning in my calculus class and discrete mathematics class. I just can't seem to do anything! And with comic con coming so soon i'm SUPER busy. (guess what lovelies?! I'm planning to cosplay as a female Thor. ehehe I was thinking of doing a female Loki but I didn't get a chance to make her outfit. Will any of you guys be attending new york city's comic con?) Also i've been working on a superfam's fanfic :D (stony(cap/ironman)and spideypool(spiderman/deadpool) Look for it soon!)

[also there was some confusion about the Hela thing since in some stories Hela is Loki's daughter etc. I basically just made that part up in my story so ;) let's pretend Hela's not related to Loki in this one]

**shout out to reviewers:**

**segagenny: **aha i'm glad the fake marriage thing makes you happy :)  
EvilConcubine: Yea I feel like odin is always an epic fail parent so that's how I wrote him to be too!

ryodai89: I'm so glad you enjoyed those chapters :) I'm sorry for taking so long to update!

ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer: I am continuing with this fanfic ;) though it might take some time for me to update T_T

THORKISUPPORT: Thank you :D I always appreciate your reviews and yes! Thor has a brain. A small slow one but he does have one!

YouThereintheTrunks: Yes indeed! Odin is a strange one!


	11. Chapter 11

Book? Dog? Jake? How did this happen? Everything should have returned to normal...well as normal as things could get. Shaking Loki finally picks himself off of the cold bathroom floor. He had locked himself in here for hours and Thor had finally given up on trying to get him to come out. Staring into the bathroom mirror Loki could see his own messy appearance. His hair was sticking left and right with no particular direction. His nose was red and eyes puffy from sobbing. Scoffing in disgust at his own appearance Loki snaps his fingers and stares in the mirror. To his surprise nothing happens to his own image, instead the mirror begins to warp. It looked like a shimmery lake and Loki couldn't help but reach over and touch it. Instantly he was sucked in and ended up being thrown onto a cold hard rocky floor.

"Forgotten that you have no magic boy?"

Hearing that voice Loki instantly turns to face the sorcerer.

"YOU! You're the one who has caused me so much trouble! You didn't keep your promise as a sorcerer of the first order! You didn't bring Jake back!" Loki shouted trying to stand straight on his bruised knees.

Tsking the sorcerer grins and lets his eyes wander down to Loki's naked legs "You shouldn't accuse someone of not keeping their word Loki. I brought Jake back from the dead. I never said he'd be human."

Staring at the sorcerer Loki suddenly becomes self conscious of himself. He was standing there only wearing a long t-shirt that Thor had hastily thrown on him a few hours ago. Not only were his legs bare but he realized that he had nothing under the shirt. No pants, shorts, boxers, or underwear. Pulling on the shirt with the hope of getting it to at least cover the top of his knees Loki mumbles " just turn him back to human and take your disgusting skin book with you."

"Oh Loki Loki Loki i'm not going to waste anymore magic for you. But, I will gladly take my book back. It has some sentimental value to me. But look at you now you're so frail, and weak but yet you're free."

"Free?"

"Why yes boy! You're human. You are no longer the monster you hated so dearly. You are a human, no longer a Jotun."

"What? How is that possible?"

"When Odin took away your magical powers and banished you here he also took away your Jotun heritage. Jotuns are magical creatures you know. I mean what creature can readily make ice with just a thought. Of course the All-father didn't know he'd be taking that aspect of you away. Though...he doesn't know much these days does he?"

Ignoring the sorcerer Loki looks at his surroundings. The whole place was like another realm. Dark red black rocks and dead tree stumps as far as the eye could see. The sky blood red and worst of all the silence. There was nothing alive in this realm, nothing but the sorcerer and himself. It was so quiet he could hear his own blood pumping through his veins. The sorcerer noticed that Loki stopped paying attention to him and took this as an advantage. Turning his head Loki almost jumped out of his own skin. The sorcerer had moved right in front of him without him noticing. He was only about an inch away from him but he didn't have the same form.

His old white balding hair was gone in it's place was slick shoulder length black hair with white streaks. His dying grey eyes were now replaced with gold and grey. His left was grey his right was gold. The wrinkles were gone and so was his bad figure. He had pale white skin and a lean but very toned body. Loki also noticed his clothes had changed. Instead of the old raggedy brown cloak he normally had on the sorcerer was dressed in leather. From his jacket to his pants to his combat boots everything was black leather and silver metal.

If Loki hadn't been so frightened and surprised he might have admit that the sorcerer was a bit attractive but instead he stood frozen.

"What? You didn't think you were the only one who could shape-shift and change appearance could you? Besides I was getting tired of that old, wrinkly, crinkle form. This is more like it. Oh I forgot to mention my name is Angau. Don't know what it means? Look it up cutie." Chuckling to himself he entwines his fingers into Loki's hair.

"Get off of me!" Immediately Loki slaps his hand away and takes a step back.

"No matter what form you're in you will still be disgusting. You're evil and twisted!"

Growling in anger the sorcerer shoves Loki so hard that he falls over.

"Everything good that has happened to you is because of me! You learned of your heritage because of me! I lent you my book so you could learn so many secrets of sorcery! You don't know how to be grateful do you?!" Still fuming with anger the sorcerer sits right on top of Loki's waist and pins his arms above his head.

Whimpering Loki tries to struggle free without any success.

"Look at you! You weak frail little thing. Even with magic you couldn't defeat me! What could you possibly do without it?"

"Let me go let m-AH!"

Loki yelped in pain as the sorcerer left bloody scratches down his thighs.

"I could claim you, you know"

The rest was a blur. His tongue running up Loki's neck his hands between his legs. Loki couldn't help closing his eyes and screaming.

"LOKI LOKI! BROTHER WAKE UP!"

Snapping his eyes open Loki could see he was lying on his own bathroom floor. The door that was locked had been kicked in by Thor who was now staring at him in concern.

"What happened?"

"I do not know. I just heard you screaming so I barged in. Are you alright?"

Glancing down at his legs Loki noticed that there were no scratches there nor bruises.

"I'm fine...I must have fallen asleep on the floor and had a nightmare."

Helping him up Thor walks Loki back to their bed where Jake is happily rolling around.

"Brother what are we to do with this small dog?"

"I guess keep him. We'll have to get dog food for him later."

Groaning Loki plops facedown onto the bed.

"Dog food? I already fed him some of the beef we had while you were in the bathroom."

Turning his head to look at Thor, Loki rolls his eyes. You're going to make him fat.

"Nonsense! The beef will make him into a strong muscular dog!"

Smiling a little Loki shakes his head at Thor.

"You don't know much about animals do you?"

"I do too! Oh and brother i'm sorry but I can't seem to find that book."

"That's good...it's pure evil. If you ever see it don't you dare touch it."

"If you say so. But, brother I feel like there is something you are not telling me. When you saw the book and this dog you ran...why?"

"Curious as always. I will tell you later Thor for now I just want some rest."

Nodding Thor picks up Jake and gets up to leave.

"No wait... could you stay with me? At least till i'm asleep?" Loki asks looking hopefully at Thor.

"Of course. How could I deny you anything?"

Smiling Thor tucks Loki in before climbing into the bed himself.

* * *

**Author's note: **HOLY MOLY! where have I gone what have I been up to? Things have been so hectic in my life i'm so sorry guys I have been like M.I.A. but i'm back! Not sure if I can do the chapters every week but yes I am back and I have NOT dropped this fanfiction. Nope nope nope.

So! My excuses for not being here (not that it matters much) but I was busy with comic con WAYYYYYY BACK in october. :) I was cosplaying a female thor, lightning from final fantasy, and though not really a cosplay I had a gothic lolita outfit. Then after that I was suffering from post- comic con depression when everything was over. Oh! and I had my face buried in resident evil 6. Then afterwards when I finally decided I should get to writing the hurricane hit (hurricane sandy) I lost power for 1 week and couldn't get internet up for 2 weeks. So I AM SORRY GUYS FORGIVE MEEEEEE

OH and i've gotten some messages about how some of you readers wanted to draw fanart based on this fanfiction. Go right ahead :D but i'd love to see it so please send me a link or something! and if you guys don't mind i'd like to share it with the rest of the reviewers too!

Quick questions. Does anyone ever read my author's note or do you guys just skip to the shoutout? (answer this if you do read it :D )

Another question. Do you guys care how long this story is? If it continues with a LONNNNNGGGGG string of chapters will anyone be unhappy? Or do you guys want me to end this story soon?

ANYWAY on to the **Shoutout to reviewers**

segagenny: I'M SORRY I PUT YOUR BRAIN IN SO MUCH SUSPENSEEEEEEE OTL thank you for the constant reviews :)

ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer: hehe glad you thought the last chapter was hot. I tried my best! I hope this chapter answers a little bit about why Jake is a dog.

ryodai89: I HAVEN'T DROPPED THIS FANFICTION! I will continue on! Sorry this chapter is short and goes almost no where T_T But thank you for the constant reviews :D

PiggyBackRidez: More sexy time you say?! Okay! I will get right onto that *salutes* Thank you for your awesome review

THORKISUPPORT: yes i'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait :(

ShaunFrost: why thank you! Now a couch?...hmmm I'LL GET RIGHT TO IT

My-chan: Hello :) I'm so glad you enjoyed my fanfiction so far. I really enjoyed reading your review. It has been one of the longest review i've had so far. So on the idea of Loki and Jake. I was thinking about doing something between the two but I wasn't sure so I had a poll opened up to see what my readers would like. Most readers wanted to see Loki stay true to Thor so that's why there wasn't anything deep with him and Jake. I'm sorry I killed your feels with the whole Sif stole Loki's dream wedding! But at least Loki still has Thor now right? :D As for Odin...he's always showing favoritism. While I was reading some of the marvel comics theres actually this part where he says "Thor my favorite son" it's hilarious and sad at the same time.


End file.
